The invention relates to a centrifugal pump, particularly for conveying tailing water in dressing systems for minerals such as coal in flue gas desulfuration systems or the like etc. An over-hung wheel, rotor or impeller has a shaft sealed at a driving back-side via a seal inside a shaft seal sleeve. The shaft is seated in two rolling bearings. A spiral housing for the rotor is provided along with wear walls and a retaining structure.
Pumps of the type described above are employed for conveying solids pump in dressing systems for minerals, in flue gas desulfuration systems, etc. A known pump of this type is disclosed, for example, in German OS No. 27 19 168, incorporated herein by reference.